


Double D-lemma

by schakerin



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: 80's, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakerin/pseuds/schakerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>80's High School AU-- Kevin is in a bit of new territory when he meets new kid Eddward- Double D for short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Gotta Be Kiddin Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for a long time (like years), so this might not end up being very good. No one seemed interested in writing an 80's Kevedd AU so I decided to do it myself. uwu

Spring 1985  
“I think I’m in looooooooove.”

Kevin glanced up at Johnny from where he was sitting in the courtyard of their school, scarfing down a sandwich in the early spring sun. A few kids who had also decided to eat outside looked in their direction briefly before they turned back to their own business. He took his time finishing his bite before he acknowledged the other boy. Johnny was never his favorite person—he annoyed him almost constantly—but he wasn’t all that bad.

“Yeah?” he asked lazily, glancing over his large shades.

“Yeah! She’s perfect, Kevin, she’s kind, smart, well, smarter than me, and she’s artistic and—“

“She sounds like a real catch.” He glanced at the watch on his wrist and back to Johnny. He was grinning from ear to ear, Plank held tightly against his chest. He looked right at Kevin. Looked at Kevin, he quickly realized, with expectation. The redhead groaned. “Oh, jeez, what do you want?”

Johnny’s eyes grew wide. “Woah, hey Kevin, do you read minds?”

“No, man you just had this—“ He set his sandwich down in his lap and rolled his head back. “Okay, look, just tell me what it is you want.”

“Uh, well…” Johnny started. Kevin took another bite and listened absentmindedly. Johnny was almost completely average for his age, as far as looks went. He had a low-maintenance hairstyle, somewhat shorter than most boys his age, and a constant grin on his face. For some reason, he seemed to have a big affinity for sports shorts and sandals although he wasn’t particularly athletic. Pretty normal, yeah, aside from the piece of wood with a goofy face drawn on that he’d carried around since he was a child. “…so do you think you could help me?”

Kevin took a look around him, thinking. He was almost entirely disinterested, but there was honestly nothing better to do since there weren’t any sports to play at the time. He slowly nodded to his board-loving pal.

 

\-----------

 

Her name was Rachel, someone Kevin was kind acquaintances with, more of a friend-of-a-friend situation. He approached her after school as she was chatting to a few friends by the front door. He caught her eye as he closed the last few steps, and she tossed a hey, hi, what are you up to his way. There was a diner not a few minutes’ walk from the school, he explained to her coolly, aware that everyone knew about it, and would she mind accompanying him for a plate of fries or something. A little hint of red crawled up her cheeks and she nodded, telling her friend she would see her later. Kevin watched her ponytail bob up and down and wondered if this was a good idea.

They made their way down the street, idly chatting, and turned into the diner. It was a tacky, 50’s style thing (as in, it was built in the 50’s), and you just got the feeling that anything you touched would leave your hands sticky. But really, the food was splendid, the cooks and waitresses were friendly, and there was a jukebox over in one corner that always caught someone’s eye, though they usually had the radio playing on the counter.

Kevin opened the door for himself and walked in first. He really wanted to discourage her from getting any ideas at all, although it wasn’t far out of his normal personality to act as such in the first place. He took off his shades and placed them in the pocket of his army green Members Only jacket (his pride and joy, his one true love) before taking a seat at the counter. Rachel took the stool next to him.

Kevin ordered a plate of fries for the two of them, extra ketchup, and sat uncomfortably, not sure of what to do next. He’d held up his end of the bargain—Johnny asked him to get Rachel here, and she was here, but he had kept his “master plan” a secret.

At that moment, Johnny himself popped out from the door next to the counter and gave a big wave.

“Hi, fellas!” he shouted, much too excited.

The two were greeting him when they heard a big Whoops! followed closely by a Look Out! and Johnny tugging Rachel to the floor. Something warm hit Kevin square in the chest. His eyes grew wide and he prayed to god that it wasn’t what he thought it was, it couldn’t be, there was no way. He slowly looked down.

Yes, there was indeed an entire plate of fries, extra ketchup, sitting uncomfortably in his lap, and all over his pride and joy, his one true love, his army green Member’s Only jacket.

Kevin could feel his body heating up with grief and rage, the sounds of Johnny and his obnoxious voice asking Rachel if she was okay and Madonna’s “Like a Virgin” making the scene all too cheerful for his liking. He felt an agonized, furious growl build up in his throat and he turned to Johnny, about to lose his cool. Johnny, however, was busy chasing a very annoyed Rachel out the door, leaving Kevin with a lot of stress and no outlet.

With a scowl he picked the fries off his shirt, deflecting the apologies of the waitress, a middle-aged woman who was friends with Johnny and swore that she never actually meant to drop the plate on anyone. Madonna still played with a tinny sound annoyingly in the background.

He grumbled responses as he pushed the plate away, grabbed a huge wad of napkins, and got up to leave. These napkins would be no match for the powerful ketchup, he knew, but maybe it would help. That’s what he was thinking as he swiped at the red globs, head down, when he ran into someone hard enough to bowl them over.

He was still scowling as he looked over his victim, who looked back at him with an upset expression. “Are you okay?” he mumbled and pulled him up to his feet.

“I believe so,” the other boy, who was an average height and all bones, topped off with a black hat and a goofy gap, said timidly. He glanced at Kevin and gasped. “Oh dear, is that ketchup, oh goodness that is going to stain, hold still, I might be able to remedy your situation.” He quickly unzipped a fanny pack and rustled around, finally pulling out a pair of rubber gloves and a small bottle with a label on it. “Napkin please,” he demanded in a squeaky voice. Kevin, a bit jumbled, handed him one. The skinny boy poured a frothy liquid onto the napkin and reached toward his jacket.

“Hold on a minute, dork, what is that?” His tone was rougher than he meant it to be.

“J-just a simple mixture of mine made up of your common household detergent, water, and a small amount of baking soda. It usually gets those nasty staining materials out of your clothing before it contaminates it permanently.” He dabbed the napkin gently on each spot, wetting them in a precise order, before he went back and began to gently scrub. The boy had to get fairly close to do this, and Kevin saw that he was only a few inches shorter than himself. He had on an argyle sweater that hung loosely from his thin frame and khakis that were equally as baggy.

After some time, he finally backed up, apparently pleased with his work. He stripped off his gloves. “Okay, now I would recommend that you go right home and stick that jacket in the washing machine, oh, set to gentle of course. And I see that you are about to argue with me, but might I say that dry cleaning could not get the rest of the ketchup out and would most likely permanently seal the color into the fabric.” After a moment (in which Kevin only stared) he said meekly, “Oh, and I apologized for having overstepped my boundaries. I am aware that it is uncommon for a complete stranger such as myself to touch another person without a formal introduction.”

It took a moment for Kevin to reply, a blank look on his face. “Uh, well, I’m going to get going now. Thanks.” Not wanting to keep himself in that uncomfortable position for much longer, he pushed past the geeky boy and walked quickly out of the diner.


	2. Who's the new kid?

A week or so later, Kevin sat in the middle of the third row of his first period English class, doodling absently and waiting for the announcements to end. Surprisingly enough for a person of his character and athleticism, he really enjoyed English. It was his only honors class (his only advanced class at all) and he looked forward to having it first thing every morning. He knew he was probably the least talented or bright individual in the classroom, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying it. In the base-level course, or even the mid-level course, they didn’t get to cover many stories and spent too much time on basic grammar.

When he was little, Kevin’s parents had always told him stories about adventurers or strong kings, the motivation for him to get out in the world and figure out its mysteries. As he grew older and his parents read to him and regaled to him the stories he craved, he began to look in books. He wasn’t a great reader, but he wasn’t the worst, and he spent a good amount of time as a young kid trying to figure out the code on sheets and sheets of paper that would reveal to him fantastic stories.

Every time Kevin read something new, to this day, he would have to sit down on the worn yellow sofa, the one that was exceptionally warm and tacky, straight from the late 60’s when his parents had met, to start his adventure.

It was just something he couldn’t exactly explain to other people, so he kept it to himself. When his friends on the football team tried to make fun of him for taking “a class for nerds”, he just made fun of them right back for being lame.

The student president signed off over the intercom and his teacher called the class to attention. Kevin drew his head up, pretending to look disinterested, and caught the eye of a boy who seemed strangely familiar. He glanced away quickly, and then berated himself for doing so. It wasn’t wrong for him to him to look; what was he doing?

Kevin studied the student for a moment, trying to remember where he had seen him before, while his teacher talked to him. 

“…okay, so I’ll make sure to add you to our roll, we’re halfway through Hamlet right now, so I’ll see what I can do for you about the projects…” she was saying, and the student nodded dutifully, replying in a quiet voice. After a moment more of chatter, the student turned sheepishly to the room and waved. Kevin’s teacher announced him as “Edward”.

The boy raised a finger slightly. “With two D’s.” His voice was clear and matter of fact. Kevin racked his brain trying to figure out where he knew him from, but he was drawing a blank. He was scowling with frustration by the time that Eddward took the seat in front of him after scanning the room. Kevin noticed that this was the closest open desk to the front of the room. He couldn’t tell if Eddward-with-two-D’s wanted to sit at the front, was too nervous to find a farther seat, or…

Before he could think any further, he was distracted by the sound of chalk squeaking on the board as the teacher wrote her lesson plans on the board. Chewing on his already pockmarked pencil, his mind was settled off everything but Shakespeare.

 

\--

 

Kevin tucked his notes into his textbook and shut everything he didn’t need in his locker. A warm afternoon stretched itself in front of him and he let out a relieved sigh. He was one of the last people in the hallway, having stuck behind after school to get some much needed help in his chemistry class, which, he noted angrily, was a huge pain in the ass.

He was lost in the thoughts of how he could spend the rest of his dwindling afternoon when there was a small but firm sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. Quickly, in mid stride, he turned on his heel and came face-to-face with Eddward-with-two-D’s. He took a step back involuntarily.

“Uh… hey,” he said uncomfortably after a few seconds.

“Hello, Kevin. I just came to see how that stain came along. I just wanted to check and admire my handy work, if you don’t mind me being a little full of myself.” With that he leaned closer to inspect the spots where the ketchup had dappled his jacket a week ago. He realized then where he had seen this kid before, the connection clicking into place that this was the same person who had helped him at the diner. He was kind of annoyed that he hadn’t realized it before, but tried not to let it show on his face.

The strange kid was still checking out his jacket for any minor traces of leftover condiment, hovering a few inches from Kevin’s chest with his hands steepled at his own. He let this go on for a little while longer before letting out a rough “are you done yet?” Eddward-with-two-D’s face flushed deep red and he jumped backwards.

“W-well, it looks as if my concoction has worked as it should. What a wonderful development, I shall incorporate it into my laundry duties from here on out.” He rambled on about laundry and cleaning products and the scientific method for several minutes, and Kevin found himself becoming extremely impatient. He thought that maybe he would stop soon. He didn’t.

“Hey, Edd-with-two-D’s, as much as I enjoy hearing about your cleaning habits, I kind of have more important things to do.”

“Oh, I apologize for having taken up so much of your time. And might I just say that my name is simply Eddward, although I’ve been called by other names such as Edd or, on occasion, Double D.”

“Yeah, sure thing Double-Dweeb. Are we done here?”

Edd tugged on his hat, a motion that looked to Kevin suspiciously like compulsive behavior, and nodded. He looked slightly embarrassed, but said his “farewell, Kevin, I shall see you in English tomorrow” and trotted off down the hallway with an interesting gait.

Kevin didn’t stick around to watch him go, instead he turned right around and continued the way he had been headed earlier. He thought about his conversation with Edd and wondered briefly if he had been a little harsh, but brushed the notion off. If the Double-dingbat had been offended he should have said something or defended himself or something, it wasn’t his problem.

From someplace deeper beneath the surface he knew that he would have to be more civil to him in the future, but he didn’t really know why. Maybe it was because the other boy was so fragile-looking. He seemed to be able to hold his own in the intellectual department, but Kevin felt like if he so much as touched the other boy he would end up breaking something. He gave off an air of femininity as well, which didn’t help, despite being about the same height as Kevin (who was nearing 6 feet tall).

He stepped out of the doors and into a mild drizzle that had been putting kids to sleep all day. Kevin’s precious bike, which he would have ridden in rain or shine, with or without a car of his own, waited for him in the rack under a nearby tree, which, hopefully, meant that it had been mostly sheltered from the rain. He strapped the books to the grate over the back tire and pushed off for home, all thoughts of the new kid emptied from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit of time because I'm unmotivated and am really not sure exactly where I'm going with this. Hopefully I can come up with another chapter soon seeing as I'm at the end of school, but we'll see.


	3. Is it hot in here or?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to keep your attention on work in a warm, quiet room.

Over the next few weeks Kevin noticed that Edd settled in quietly and had mostly disappeared from everyone's minds, aside from being one of the top students. He made a few close friends with some annoying kids from the same grade despite their being entirely different from him.

Eddy, the shorter of the two other Edwards, was thick-faced with greased back, thin hair. He tried to dress expensively (though there's no doubt his clothes were cheap as he was, and he had a thing for bell bottom pants) and commonly tried to gain favor with the wealthier students. They openly expressed their displeasure with him, although Eddy clearly seemed not to notice. He was always scheming and coming up with different ideas to get people to like him, but overall he wasn't actually very clever.

Eddy was, however, much brighter than his childhood friend. Ed was even taller than Kevin, with nearly no chin and a close-shaved haircut. He had a few hairs coming in on his chin that he never bothered to shave, if he even realized they were there, and had a strange smell about him at all times. His clothing choice seemed to consist of whatever he found laying around at the time, probably came from the mid-70's, and was probably bought secondhand by his mother. He usually spoke very simply and was a year older than everyone else, having failed a grade a couple years back. Rumor had it that he spent every hour he was by himself watching bad black-and-white science fiction movies and that it had rotted his brain. Despite all this, Ed obviously meant well but was often convinced by Eddy to aid in his schemes and became just as intolerable.

Kevin had known both of them, often to his displeasure, since elementary school. 

It seemed that since Edd had gotten to know them, he had tried to curb their dumb plans or at least suggest improvements, although it didn't seem to be working. Kevin was at a loss as to why he chose to hang out with them, but he usually didn't give it too much thought.

_He could be friends with anyone_ , he caught himself thinking as he doped out at the board one day in class. He shook away the thought-- why should he waste his precious English time thinking about a dweeb-- and tried to focus back on his work. The thought had sparked others though. Why would he choose annoying dorks to hang out with? Despite being quirky and very nervous, Edd was very charismatic, smart, and concerned for everyone. _He would make a pretty good friend,_ Kevin conceded, _for a nerd._

Kevin pondered on these thoughts for a while longer until he was prodded from behind by a mousy girl in large, thick glasses. Glancing around the room, he realized everyone was facing down at their desks, writing furiously on a sheet of paper that had been passed out. He scowled, to himself mostly, and unintentionally shocked the girl behind him back to her paper, shrinking away from his expression. Summer was nearing and was probably having an unusually strong effect on the red-headed boy, who had decided to wear his favorite jacket despite the increasing heat.

The paper was some kind of assessment on the book they had just started reading. It looked pretty easy despite the fact that he hadn't found the book particularly interesting. Soon after starting, though, he caught himself looking up once more. 

The room was bright with sunshine that was making it slightly warm despite the air oozing from the vent in the corner. The hazy eyes drifted to Edd now, who had been writing furiously, but now was fidgeting with his pencil tucked comfortably behind his ear. Kevin watched his long, delicate fingers as they intertwined with each other and unraveled, over and over. He knew that Edd couldn't be having any trouble with the paper and that he should really be working on it or else he would, but he kept staring. He did, lower his head slightly, a little annoyed at himself for staring so openly.

Edd quietly put both of his hands flat on the surface of the desk, one on either side of his paper. His head moved as if he were looking for something with great worry. Kevin's eyebrows knitted as Edd's pencil fell from his ear and the kid jumped then sighed with relief.

The paper stared back at Kevin blankly when he turned his attention back to it. That kid was a real enigma. Concentration finally caught a hold in the tiny, warm room, quiet except for the sound of furious pencils and a listless clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Between doing nothing and going on vacation I totally forgot to update ahhhh. I don't think this chapter is very long, so I apologize for that too. Thanks for the comments and kudos guys uwu


End file.
